hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alex007X
/Archives 2011 /Archives 2012 Infoboxes In case you had not yet noticed, I applied the new infoboxes (Character & Mission) to all appropriate pages, so there will be no need to concern yourself with that (horrendous) task. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 18:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Regarding your infoboxes, do you think you could do something similar for the Infoboxes we have on the game pages (i.e. Hitman: Blood Money)? The red is kinda working on my nerves, as it doesn't fit with the current theme of the wiki anymore. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 17:17, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Maybe we could keep the red solely for organizations and gangs since there aren't too many of those. The template//infobox is useful because it allowed us to adjust it to our needs. Also, if you need color ideas you can find the code for them here. :) On a seperate note, maybe we could mention Jorrvaskr in the next blog again and ask people to contribute 2 or 3 new ideas each. I may be off but I feel like a bit of invigoration/promotion will spark things off again. What do you think? -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 17:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. Also, Alex (sorry for spamming your talk, btw), could you add ACwiki and InFamous wiki to the affiliates in your news blog? I arranged it with the corresponding bureaucrats. Also (not blog material yet): CoD wiki needs time to think it over, Sly Cooper wiki is enthousiastic but needs to discuss it with all staff members first. The latter one will probably be a yes, the first one hangs towards a no. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 17:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Update: Also affiliated to Uncharted Wiki now. I'm doing this pretty good, if I may say so myself xD [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 22:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Template The userbox looks fine, everything is better than the color it used to be. The red ones were hideous... Regarding the affiliation: yes, ACwiki, IFwiki and Uncharted should definately be mentioned. You can mention Prototype, RF and TES again if you feel like it. Also, not blog material but just a quick update: Call of Juarez wiki has declined the offer to affiliate with us, stating "they want to stay true to their roots and affiliate only with historic-event games." Haven't received answer from the others yet. That's all. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 13:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) On a sidenote: I deleted your "Duplicate merger" sandbox. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 13:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Alex..do you remeber me? Agent 77 14:32, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Blog Post Hi Alex, great job on the infobox and the new blog post. I was thinking that maybe we should do a welcom section for new contributing users and returning users. Users like Papon Nakornchai, Agent 77, RedSpy68 etc (and whoever else you can think of).... Also, I think Nesty said that the Diana Burnwood article, which was revamped has been made a featured article candidate (though I will check with her to confirm this again). Again, I just want to say you are doing awesome work Alex. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 15:22, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I still have two open spots for moderators. Same rules apply as always, if they prove themselves "superior" to other users, they can get the "job". [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 16:58, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the update Alex, I will ad it to the next blog. The template is important not only for image attribution but because wikia consider wikis that use it as more professional and worthy of future spotlight places etc... User Abbuw is not the only one to not use it though and Thunder has not either. I said it was okay for images as long as he used the previous image attribution type (for screenshots) but I am starting to reconsider that position now. I think it should be a necessary skill for anyone wishing to become a moderator as they set the example for other users. I know you aleady do it but I mean future prospects for th position. Also, I have some spoiler info with regards to locations in the game/book but I will leav that for the next blog post and out of Jovrrsker news. I must chck if we have spoiler templates too. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 16:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Alex, just letting you know that I will have the news blog posted either tomorrow night or Thursday. There is a preview available here and feel free to make any adjustments you see fit. It isn't complete yet because I have more to add in the spoiler section thing. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 04:04, March 14, 2012 (UTC) The news blog is now up. You can read it here. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 08:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks for bringing that to my attention, I will draft something for that or if you like we could make it an offshoot of Jovrrskar like you mentioned. What do you think? -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 00:46, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Community update New blog. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 21:43, March 7, 2012 (UTC) New spoiler dropbox template Hi Alex, just letting you know that I have added new spoiler templates which can be seen here and here. Feel free to make any color adjustments or additional commentary to the template if you feel it needs it. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 09:46, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Mainly in blogs but it's still handy to have it in my opinion. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 12:09, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Done. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 14:33, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Alex i would like if you could meet me on chat because i have some personal matters that i would like to talk with someone. [[User:Thundergamer|'ThunderGamer']] Need Help? 15:53, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Disregard this last message please as some of my buddies thought it would be cool if they would mess around on wiki. [[User:Thundergamer|'ThunderGamer']] Need Help? 11:33, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the good wishes Alex. I will give myself a day more to recover and then I am back in full force to working on the wiki. :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 13:04, March 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: User talk edit An IP address beginning with 74? Then yeah he was doing that yesterday but I think it is harmless. I will leave him/her a message about making an account and then we may be able to help him/her improve on his edits. By the way, did you think of any question for the email to IO Interactive? I am struggling to think of new and unique type of questions. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 15:48, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm having the same problem but I am reading over anything I can find online so my questions will at least be ifferent and what we can ask or not ask is a problem as well. I was thinking about asking how they felt about killing off a central character like Diana and how they feel it would affect 47 (or even if it affects him at all). Maybe it is too central to the storyline and they can't answer that though. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 16:16, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Temporary Absence Hi Alex, just want to let you know that I will be absent for the next few days. I have a very important college paper due next week, the deadline was incorrect on the college website and I only saw the email warning about it an hour ago. Anyways, I will be absent for 4-5 days and I am sorry for any inconvenience this may cause. I'm off to drink lots of coffee now and try and get this done o.O -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 01:45, April 25, 2012 (UTC) : Alright, Kal, do your best on your college paper :) Alex007X[Talk Page] 12:42, April 25, 2012 (UTC) hey alex007x i really need to ask you something....... kal left me a messge and he told me about THE BLUE INK PAGE and i just need u to tell him when he comes back im going to be gone and if you can tell him that i read'd it already thanks...... 17:24, April 26, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, I would relay your message to Kal when he is back. But, actually, you can still left Kal a message even if he is away, Tyler. And, he could read it when he is back. Alex007X[Talk Page] 10:42, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Alex Im Agent79 And I Asked Him How To Block And He Didnt Say Anything Back And In The Talk He Said He Was Gonna Be On Till 9.Pm And He Said Hes Going To Be On Talk Page Till Then Seeing If AnyOne Needed Help Or Anything So I Think About Asking You If Kal Was Not On Break I Ask Him But Not On Hes Doing That so Just Needed Some Help : Hi Agent 79. I was quite surpised you asked me how to block someone, 79. As you should know, administrative rights e.g. blocking, are only available to admins (Kal) and bureaucrats (Nesty), so normal contributors, which is your status currently, are not capable to do such tasks (blocking). If you really think that someone have to be blocked, ask either of them in their talk page. Hope that helps, 79 Alex007X[Talk Page] 10:42, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Alex00Fx! Im AGENT79! And I Just Want To Give You Some Info On My Blog If You Get The New HitMan Game Can You Make A Page Called Hitman Absolution Glitch's And Cheats? That Way EveryOne At The Wiki Can Try It Out...... Thanks! Re: Daily Hitman No need to put it in... Since we didn't get enough community feedback for questions, I haven't been able to do anything with it... Sad but true. Other than that: the DH looks fine again :) [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Templates The templates look good Alex, another job well done. I will replace all the userboxes for locations with the new ones later today, so there won't be any need for you or Kal to worry about that. It's time I become a little more active again... I've been a louzy bureaucrat as of late... [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 06:34, May 17, 2012 (UTC) hello Im thebrawlgamerxDrules i made a page called the garden shed and i needed your help my fellow person thank you! Hi Alex, sorry for the slow reply, between late assignments, other college stuff and my own carelessness with taking care of my stitches I have neglected my duties here and for that I am sorry. The templates look great and they really add variety to the wiki rather than the generic ones I have been adding but if you need me to add them in I would be more than happy to. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 17:01, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Sniper Challenge Hi Alex, thought you might be interested in this. Tetraninja did a full video run through of the Sniper Challenge dlc for Absolution. *Link It's looking good and you gotta love Marsha Thomason's voice over. ;) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 13:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC) News, news and congratulations :) Hi Alex, I hope all is well and you are looking forward to more Hitman related stuff. Just thought I should let you know that you have been named the featured editor on the main page and both Nesty and myself agree that it is long overdue. You have been an integral part of this wiki's revamp and you, Nesty and Vatsa have been the pillars on which this wiki stands. Congratulations and I wish you more wiki success in the future ;) On other news we have become affiliated with Hitman Hideout a Polish website that has offered to allow us to use more of its images as long as we are affiliated with them and they will be affiliating us on their website. The admin over there is CoVert and I have had a chance to chat with him on here recently and he really knows his Hitman series. Vatsa has made the updates to the main page already and it seems we are getting things back on track here as most exams and college stuff is over for now. On a side note, I will be writing a community Daily Hitman this week and will link it here before publishing to get your opinoin on it. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 18:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hitman Hideout Affiliation Hi, Can you change link to site Hitman Hideout from "hitmanhideout.prv.pl" to "hitman.gram.pl"? Thanks from advance --- Thanks, but there's also wrong adress (hitmanhideout.prv.pl) on "details section" of some pictures, I'm sorry for complaining, but link "prv.pl" makes my site loading very, very, very slow... ; p New Daily Hitman Blog New blog up Alex, sorry for the delay but its the summer and all that. Feel free to make changes to it if you wish :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 21:10, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Alex, I am sorry this is so abrupt but I was wondering if you could hop on the IRC for a few minutes? :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 13:39, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :New info up in Jorrvaskr News. Let's leave the blog until next week or at the earliest this weekend so we can present all the details from comic con. I'll leave the decision for when up to you :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 00:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Forum setup Hi Alex, I am kind of embarrased to ask this but what was it we were going to create a forum topic on for a staff discussion? I had a "To do list" created after our discussion on the IRC but it was deleted on my PC by accident when I reformatted the hard drive. I'm pretty feather brained about stuff lately so if I don't have a list I tend to forget these things, I know the walkthrough issue was one of the topics as well as setting up a day for the IRC but was there anything else?. Sorry about this. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 01:09, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Alex, thanks for reminding me of what needs to be done. I will get to it at the weekend also I was wondering are you okay with an affiliation with the Dishonored and Watchdog wikis. The bureaucrat made the offer on my dishonored talkpage. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 19:28, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Cool, I will get to working on the forum set up tomorrow and I will arrange the affiliation thing as well. (nothing difficult about it really just need the wiki banners/logos). Also, if you want to do the Daily Hitman that would be cool too, there is no rush with it though so whenever you have the time is okay. I will try and gather some info and post it in the news project page over the weekend too. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 19:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Also, could we thank CoVert again in the Daily Hitman because he categorized and gathered the information on his website that we used in our articles for the The Saints. The original Polish video contained additional info which he gathered. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 20:03, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Forum Setup Hi Alex, I have created a forum area where the staff can meet to discuss issues regarding the wiki and arrange future plans. It is still under construction but it will be up and running within the week. This is just a way for us to plan out things and allow people to not feel pressured for needing any time off or stuff. It is more of a coordination thing then a set in stone planning area. Feel free to use it immediately should you want to address the topics outlined, I know we are all in different timezones so this will (hopefully) make it easier to coordiante with one another :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 00:00, July 16, 2012 (UTC) IRC Hi Alex, I was wondering if there would be a suitable time to meet on the IRC today? -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 08:57, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ... So... here I am. Bearing news. Feel like being an admin around here? Let me know ASAP ;) [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:52, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Promotion <-- You'll need this now [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 14:42, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Just dropping by to say congratulations on the promotion Alex :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 23:58, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Alex why are you reverting my edits? I think you just neded to add more to the header as in his bio there should be more information than just the general plot. [[User:Thundergamer|'ThunderGamer']] Need Help? 16:21, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I will get on rewamping the section first thing tomorow. [[User:Thundergamer|'ThunderGamer']] Need Help? 19:38, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Agent experiment Hello handler. We have three sign-ups, exactly the right number, so we won't have to dissapoint anyone. I need you and Kaloneous to discuss who you choose to be your agent-in-training. I will take the one that isn't chosen by you or Kal. Let me know on my talkpage when you have come to a decision and I will update you with the information necessary for the experiment to begin. Thanks. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 13:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Agent experiment Hi Alex, just wondering if its okay with you I will work with Raniero R for the community mod training. If you want we can discuss it more on the IRC or set up a trial period that to determine which candidates are best suited to the individual admins. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 14:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Alex you have been chosen as my handler so i was wondering what should we do next? [[User:Thundergamer|'ThunderGamer']] Need Help? 16:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Daily Hitman Hi Alex, I was wondering if you are posting the Daily Hitman this week that is in your sandbox and if so then check out Jorvsskar News as there are a few updates there. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 00:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Alex, I have prepared some additional stuff for the news blog and hopefully you can find a place to attach it in with yours. *News, news and some more news... I hope that's okay. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 03:31, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Absence Hello :) I just wanted to let you know that I will be absent (as in: completely absent, not even answering my talk page) from the wiki for the coming two and a half weeks, due to me being on holiday without internet. Please take good care of the wiki while I'm gone. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 12:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC)